


Let me try

by beastmadness



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, Spideypoolismyfavourite, i'mgonnadiehappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastmadness/pseuds/beastmadness
Summary: Deadpool been teasing Spidey for way too long. Peter wants to try...
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 21





	Let me try

**Author's Note:**

> hey there you guys, 
> 
> my second work, this time spideypool c:  
> next chapter is last + smut.  
> i love love love these two and yes, it's ryan/tom imagery. hope you enjoy!

'...and I'll eat your pretty ass like groceries!' Deadpool yelled out loud like he just hit a jackpot. 

Spider-man just shook his head and sigh. _He was ALWAYS like this_. Always just flexing how good at sex he was and how eager he was to do things to Spidey. Fortunately it wasn't all that much explicit. It's just the way Wade was. _Super perverted idiot_... who could fight like no other. Which was kinda hot. _Shut up_. 

'Okay.' said Spider-man, doing one-sixty on his heel to face Deadpool right in his mask's eyes. 

'What?' 

'Okay. I want to try. I want you to do me... how was it? So good I will come in a second? Okay. Deal. If you won't you will never mention that stupid, embarrassing things ever again.' Spidey was sure. He was at that age of exploring his sexuality. In the same time getting drunk at the bar and hooking up with some stranger was way out of his comfort zone. Why not doing it with the devil he knew then? 

'Wait... wait, wait, wait... did you just asked me to have sex with you?' Wade was... kinda surprised. Actually HELLA surprised, yet balancing on the thin line between over-the-moon and what-the-fuck-am-I-going-to-do-now. 

'Yeah. I mean... not sex-sex, that would hurt. Just that other thing... with the tongue. You said I have to explore. Now I say: okay, let's explore. Tomorrow in the evening. Since... I never done that before you have to give me a list of how to... prepare... I suppose.' answered Spidey. His over-confident facade was build upon previous annoyance, therefore slowly but firmly Peter was going back to being all-red-like-a-tomato. _Bless the mask_.

Deadpool, on the other hand almost killed himself... from excitement of course! Jumping from left to right foot, making happy noises. 

'Alright, alright, alright! But you gonna promise you won't tell anyone tho.' he added stomping onto the ground. 'I don't wanna have your father-wannabe on my back for the rest of my wonderful career, you know?' he of course meant Stark. 

'Who do you think I am to tell people such embarrassing things!?' now Spidey stomped. It was more like a toddler getting annoyed for not winning a plushie in amusement park than anything else but... nonetheless. 

'Okay, okay. I get it, Baby-boy. I'll send you the list today. And the address for tomorrow. 6PM is good?' he asked, tilting his head to the side.

'Y-yes. It's okay.' answered Peter. His voice got a bit shaky, that's why he quickly ran to the edge of the roof, yelling the last. '...see you tomorrow!' on his way down the building. Webbing his way back home. It was a perfect way to hide that _annoying_ voice.

***

After returning home, Wade made the best effort to not get too drunk and fix the flat, eventually passing out on the floor.Waking up he realise that it was already 3PM.

Making sure everything is perfect took him around... 3 hours. So when Spidey landed on his balcony, Wade was still in the shower. 

***

Peter, on the other hand had some things to do... with himself. The list wasn't long but very specific, all that washing, douching and shaving. Not that Peter had a lot of body hair at first place, also - he always preferred smooth feel anyway to not sweat to much under the costume, plus extra flexibility made it much easier to manage _THE LIST_. And done, off he went.


End file.
